fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Witches Characters
A comprehensive list of original characters and canon characters with altered backgrounds appearing in the Legendary Witches series. Canon Strike Witches characters will be marked with a C. This page is under construction. Joint Strike Force Joint Strike Force Head Staff * Kye Miyafuji - Supreme Commander of the Joint Strike Force and member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. * C Sir Hugo Dowding - Co-Founder of the Joint Strike Force * C Sir Winston Churchill - Member of the JSF Head Staff * C General Trevor Maloney - Former member of the JSF Head Staff 501st Joint Fighter Wing "Strike Witches" * C Minna Dietlinde Wilcke - Commander * C Mio Sakamoto - Battle Commander * C Gertrude Barkhorn * C Erica Hartmann * C Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" * C Francesca Lucchini * C Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen * C Sanya V. Litvyak * C Perrine H. Clostermann * C Lynette Bishop * C Yoshika Miyafuji * Rei Miyafuji * Kye Miyafuji (Honorary member) * Retah Sosshaa (Honorary member) * Kamiko Miyafuji (Temporary) 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika "Storm Witches" * C Keiko Katou * C Hanna-Justina Merseille * C Raisa Pöttgen * C Mami Inagaki * C Furuko Kitano * C Matilda 502nd Joint Fighter Wing "Brave Witches" * C Gundula Rall - Commander * C Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin - Battle Commander * C Edytha Roßmann * C Waltrud Krupinski * C Georgette Lemare * C Naoe Kanno * C Sadako Shimohara * C Nikka Edvardine Katajainen 503rd Joint Fighter Wing "Typhoon Witches" * C Bronislava F. Safonov - Commander * C Huberta von Bonin - Deputy Commander * C Waltraud Nowotny - Battle Commander * C Galina D. Kostilev * C Alexandra Şerbănescu * C Rosalie de La Poype * C Ottilie Kittel * C Fumiyo Kawaguchi 504th Joint Fighter Wing "Ardor Witches" * C Federica N. Doglio - Commander * C Junko Takei - Battle Commander * C Dominica S. Gentile * C Jane T. Godfrey * C Patricia Schade * C Fernandia Malvezzi * C Luciana Mazzei * C Martina Crespi * C Angela Salas Larrazabal * C Amaki Suwa * C Nishiki Nakajima 505th Joint Fighter Wing "Mirage Witches" * C Grete M. Gollob - Commander * C Alya V. Aleyuhin - Battle Commander * C Constantia Cantacuzino * C Stoyana Toyanov * C Vasilissa M. Vassiliades * C Yuno Inufusa * C Ayaka Kuroe (Temporary) 506th Joint Fighter Wing "Noble Witches" * 506th A Unit ** C Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne - Honorary Commander ** C Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein - Battle Commander ** C Adriana Visconti ** C Kunika Kuroda ** C Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal * 506th B Unit ** C Geena Preddy - Commander ** C Marian Carl - Battle Commander ** C Jennifer DeBlanc ** C Carla Luksic * C Carla von Rosen (Informal Member) 507th Joint Fighter Wing "Silent Witches" The 507th were originally known as the Soumus Independent Volunteer Aerial Squadron and nicknamed The "Silent Witches" and "Soumus Misfit Squadron". This squadron was formed before the inception of the Joint Strike Force, thus the squadron has different regulations than its sister Joint Fighter Wings. It was later given the 507th designation out of commemoration of their efforts. * C Elma Leivonen - Commander * C Tomoko Anabuki * C Elizabeth F. Beurling * C Giuseppina Cenni * C Katharine O'Hare * C Ursula Hartmann * C Haruka Sakomizu 508th Joint Fighter Wing "Mighty Witches" * C Jane S. Thach - Commander * C Mie Shindō - Battle Commander * C Karibuchi Takami * C Delia M. Jeram * C Cecilia E. Harris * C Jamie E. Swett * C Dorothy Baker * C Shōko Matsuda * C Sadae Komura 509th Joint Fighter Wing 510th Joint Fighter Wing 511th Joint Fighter Wing "Vast Witches" The 511th is the largest Joint Fighter Wing, consisting of the great-grandchildren of the 501st. * 511th Head Staff ** Liliana Lucchini - Former Head Commander ** Isabel "Bell" Hartmann II - Head Commander * 511th European Sector ** Valterri "Val" Iilvari Virtanen - Commander ** Rosalie "Rose" Barkhorn - Battle Commander ** Charles Clostermann ** Vitaliy Gedeon Kistanov ** Aleksandr Gavriil Kistanov ** Caitlyn "Cate" Bishop ** Diana Bishop ** James Bishop ** Elizabeth "Lizzy" Hartmann ** Sophia "Sophie" Hartmann * 511th Liberion Sector ** Lionhardt "Lion" Barkhorn - Commander ** Allison "Ally" Ventus - Battle Commander ** Johan Wilcke ** Jaden Ventus ** Friedrich "Fried" Hartmann ** Luciana "Lucy" Lucchini ** Leonardo "Leo" Lucchini ** Alina Wilcke II ** Aleksandra Viktoriya "Tori" Kistanov ** Aina Inari Virtanen * 511th Fuso Sector ** Yoshika "Yusu" Miyafuji II - Commander ** Louise Clostermann III - Battle Commander ** Mei Akiyama ** Kiyoko Akiyama ** Kaylie Maya ** Layla Maya ** Rika Miyafuji ** Haru Miyafuji ** Hitomi Kitagou ** Mako Takei ** Kazumi Wakamoto 512th Joint Fighter Wing 513th Joint Fighter Wing 514th Joint Fighter Wing 515th Joint Fighter Wing 516th Joint Fighter Wing "Dark Witches" * 516th Head Staff ** Zen Akari II - Commander ** Yuko Akari - Battle Commander * 516th A Team ** Ren Akari - A Team Leader ** Aira ** Aero * 516th B Team ** Hairi Anabuki - B Team Leader ** Hana Anabuki ** Momo Katou ** Nana Katou ** Yori Nishizawa * 516th C Team ** Katsu Kuroe - C Team Leader ** Nami Nishizawa ** Aiko Katou ** Eiko Katou ** Kayo Kuroe Fuso Witch Contingent A temporary squadron of witches established for the War Simulation of 1953. The group has been reactivated during future War Simulations, albeit without members that formally belong to any Joint Strike Wing as those members participated with their respectful wing. There is no true commander of this unit. * C Ayaka Kuroe * C Keiko Katou * C Takeko Katou * C Tomoko Anabuki * C Tetsuko Wakamoto * C Junko Takei * C Yoshiko Nishizawa * C Fumika Kitagou Karlsland Witch Contingent A temporary squadron of witches established for the War Simulation of 1953. The group has been reactivated during future War Simulations, albeit without members that formally belong to any Joint Strike Wing as those members participated with their respectful wing. There is no true commander of this unit. * C Ursula Hartmann * C Adolfine Galland * C Hanna-Justina Marseille * C Raisa Pöttgen * C Edytha Roßmann * C Waltrud Krupinski * C Gundula Rall * C Heidemarie W. Schnaufer * C Hanna U. Rudel Light Kingdom Contingent A temporary squadron of witches established for the War Simulation of 1953. The group has been reactivated during future War Simulations. Some members of this contingent served joint duty with a Joint Fighter Wing. There is no true commander of this unit. * Kye Akari - Does not participate in the first War Simulation. Merged with Kye Miyafuji to revive Elder God Lady Kye at the end of the first War Simulation. * Rei Akari - Participates in War Simulations as Rei Miyafuji of the 501st. * Kamiko Akari - Participates in War Simulations as Kamiko Miyafuji, a temporary member of the 501st. * Yami Akari * Yuko Akari - Participates in War Simulations in the 516th. * Hiro Akari * Zen Akari II - Participates in War Simulations in the 516th * Ren Akari - Participates in War Simulations in the 516th. * Kenji Akari * Aira * Aero * Liliana "Lily" Venturi * Aliana "Shadow" Venturi Dragon Kingdom Contingent A temporary squadron of witches established for the War Simulation of 1953. The group has been reactivated during future War Simulations. Some members of this contingent served joint duty with a Joint Fighter Wing. There is no true commander of this unit. * Doran Maya * Danielle Maya * Elizabeth Maya * Michael Maya * Michelle Maya * Kaylie Maya - Participates in War Simulations in the 511th Fuso Sector * Layla Maya - Participates in War Simulations in the 511th Fuso Sector * Ariel Maya - Participates in War Simulations as Doran's Legendary Weapon Iltharion. * Anna Maya - Did not participate in the first War Simulation of 1953, but participates in subsequent War Simulations as Doran's Legendary Weapon Artherion * Adriel Maya - Participates in War Simulations as Michelle's Legendary Weapon Eskalion. Neuri Tribe Neuroi Leaders Known leaders of the Neuroi that were killed before the Blue and Red Neuri Tribes were cleansed. * Neuroi King Xaladin - Leader of the Neuroi until his death in 1934. * Neuroi Queen Xalara - Leader of the Neuroi until her death in 1945. * Neuroi Champion Xaldin - Champion of the Neuroi until his death in 1934. Neuri Tribe Contingent A temporary squadron of witches established for the War Simulation of 1953. The group has been reactivated during future War Simulations. * Blue Team ** Xala - Leader of both the Blue Tribe and Blue Team. Last leader of the Blue Neuroi. ** Xelia ** Xia * Red Team ** Xale - Leader of both the Red Tribe and Red Team. Last leader of the Red Neuroi. ** Xan ** Xeal * Green Team ** Xiani - Leader of both the Green Tribe and the Green Team. ** Xelen ** Xilana Category:Strike Witches Category:Legendary Witches